Frost
Frost is a slow heavily armored Warframe who plays slightly more aggressively than its tank brother Rhino. Like Rhino, he is highly reliant on his four abilities to accomplish the role of tank; however, when in the control of a skilled Tenno, the outcome can easily equal or surpass Rhino riders. Acquisition The Frost Warframe can be purchased for 375. The blueprint can be purchased for 25,000. Component blueprints drop fromLieutenant Lech Kril (Exta, Ceres). : Manufacturing Requirements Abilities Ability Overview Much like Rhino, Frost is highly reliant on his abilities to achieve his party role of a tank. However unlike Rhino, Frost places less emphasis on crowd control multi-target skills and instead focuses more on narrower, single target abilities. Therefore, play styles are different, with Rhino filling in more adequately for the standard crowd-control team-tank role (especially that suit's fourth ability, good lord...) and Frost taking the role of the more offensive limited-target heavy. Even so, energy conservation is still mandatory; without energy a Frost rider is nothing more than a slow punching bag/pincushion. Frost's first ability, Freeze, is comparable to Ember's fireball and Volt's shock in that it is a single elemental bolt fired at the reticle, but without the AoE effect. It's primary strength is that a direct hit causes the affected target to be frozen in place for a fixed 10 seconds, regardless of rank. This is particularly useful when fighting single enemies such as bosses to buy time for teammates to revive incapacitated Tenno, recharge shields, reload, or whatnot. To be honest, the damage isn't a whole lot to joke about either. Not a bad use for 25 energy, but it completely lacks multi-target capabilities. The second ability, Ice Wave, is not exactly a wave at all, but a thin line of ice fired on the floor from your feet to a certain radius in front of you in the direction of the reticle. As a side note, as the wave moves along the floor, its useless against flying enemies such as the Corpus Ospreys(unconfirmed). Aside from his ultimate, this is really Frost's only multitarget offensive ability despite the narrow scope. As a crowd control ability, it can be situational; as said earlier, it only affects those in front you rather than all around you. Meanwhile, as the range increases per rank rather than its damage, it works much more effectively against a large group of enemies rather than a singled enemy like a high-health boss. Frost's third and primary defensive skill, Snow Globe, is cheap and effective. At a low cost of 50 energy, players can replicate a larger buffed version of the bubble shield from the Halo series; a large icy sphere through which players and enemies can walk in and out of will form around Frost. Players inside the shield can shoot out of it without abandon or any sort of damage debuff like Volt's electric shield while being completely protected from incoming enemy gunfire from the outside. Enemies that enter or are already inside the snow globe will suffer a slowdown effect, though their bullets will travel normally when fired inside the shield. (However the probability of being shot at when inside the shield is low when fighting Grineer soldiers and Corpus crewmen as they melee when close to players.) It may be important to note that while player inside the globe can shoot targets outside, players outside the globe cannot shoot targets inside as the globe blocks ALL incoming fire, eney and player alike. Therefore, using a snow globe to trap and slow down a boss is strongly unrecommended, as players some distance away will have their ordinance blocked by the globe, leaving them with no choice but to resort to melee in order to continue afflicting damage (which also puts them at risk when the globe itselfdissappears). On the other hand when surrounded by enemies, a well timed globe can turn mass defeat into possible victory, providing allies ranged protection and debuffing any enemies in close proximity. Creative Frost riders can also use the snow globe when on the run to block incoming gunfire and slow down chasing enemies. Frost's fourth ability, Avalanche, hankers to Mag's Crush in that it incapacitates all enemies within a certain proximity for a short deal of time before inflicting a substantial amount of damage. While this is easily Frost's strongest crowd-control AoE attack, it requires a supercharge and a lot of energy (100) to execute. It is worth noting that it is Frost's only full 360 degree AoE attack; in other words, aside from slowing down enemies at melee range with Snow Globe, Frost's crowd fighting skills are rather limited. Upgrade Tree Media Category:Warframes